


The Streets Found Me (And They Gave Me Soul)

by Writing_Frenzy



Series: Graffiti Souls Alight [1]
Category: Jet Set Radio Future, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Bullying, Mentions of neglect, Ruddie!Tsuna, Runaway AU, Skater!Tsuna, Street Smart Tsuna, Street Violence mentioned, Stronger!Tsuna, Tsuna and Yoyo are brothers in bond, Tsuna gets a backbone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Frenzy/pseuds/Writing_Frenzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When little six-year Tsuna decides everyone would be better off without him and the he should leave his mother and older twin siblings, he runs away to Tokyo. There he discovers his ‘Street Soul’ among the paints and skates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Streets Found Me (And They Gave Me Soul)

**Author's Note:**

> No own KHR or JSRF. As I was looking through my games, I found my copy of Jet Set Radio Future. Man, was I addicted to that game. So thus, old addiction, meet new addiction.
> 
> Warning for neglect and violence
> 
> Now, I tried to explain and word the story so one doesn't need to look into JSRF story-line, and I'm not sure how well I did on that. Though I do recommend a Let's Play of the game, as I myself love playing it. Or if you don't want to spend time doing that, you can go check out the wiki. (Sorry if you have to do this, I hope you still enjoy the story.)
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys my baby, as this was actually one of my earlier fics, one that I had been writing along with GOaOA.

**/1st Paint/**

* * *

 

At first, Tsuna didn't realize he was lonely; he thought a person had to be alone to feel lonely.

After all, he had a mom, an older brother, and even an older sister around him while he was at home, as well as classmates and bullies at school. He wasn't ever _really_ by himself to be honest, when he was usually always surrounded.

So of course the messy haired brunet was confused why he felt that way when his siblings would ignore him whenever at school, sometimes even at home. How he would be dunked in that feeling whenever his mother would just sigh at him and shake her head at another badly graded test.

How when his bullies would start in on their name calling and hitting, his classmates inaction making it even worse as they just pushed it out of their mind. The teachers themselves even started to stop paying attention to him, their frustration felt keenly by the young boy who would shrink from their judging gazes.

It was one day at the playground that things came to a head.

The six year old had decided it would be in his best interest to hide behind one of the school corners; it wasn’t obvious, but as it was usually just right there, no one usually thought to check it out. It was the best place to hide from bullies, even if they knew he was around somewhere.

It just meant they would only get to yell at him this time, hoping for some sort of reaction for him to give up his hiding place.

“Hey, Useless-Tsuna, why don’t you just leave Namimori all together?! No one even needs you around!” was sneered by one of the older boys in the group, the one with dark coloring who liked to kick and yell a lot. Many of the other also decided to voice their opinion in this.

“Namimori would be so much better without your uselessness!”

“You know, maybe when we find him, we should kick him out ourselves!”

“Yeah, let’s do it!”

And throughout this all, Tsuna could only stay as quiet as possible, his little arms wrapping around his thin legs while hugging them to his chest, letting his messy-haired head rest on his knee-caps.

And through all the cruel words and agreements, he bit into the fabric of his pants and cried.

 _'So'_ , the little brown eyed boy thought, _'maybe… maybe they are right, maybe I should stop troubling them all and leave….’_

And while today had seemed to smile at him more than the bullies, as he didn’t have his lunch money stolen or his body beaten, the little brunet youth walked home with a heavy feeling, watching as how his older twin siblings talked to each other and joked around.

“-And then Yukio-chan went into the riot act, acting so high and mighty, while Miku just went and took her snacks right from under her nose; her reaction had been utterly hilarious.” Sawada Chikako (with looks so similar to their mother’s but with coloring that could only be their father’s) laughed, her russet brown eyes nearly sparkling as she did so.

“I doubt it could beat someone commenting on how something is even better than boxing near Sasagawa-san.” was wryly countered by Sawada Nariaki (he took more after their father in build, though inheriting their grandfather on their maternal side’s dark eyes and black locks) who smirked at the shocked look on Chikako-neesan’s face.

“Someone actually said that? No way!”

“Yes way.” and thus started his sister’s quest for information and his brother’s teasing.

Neither one even bothered to check if he was following them, much less ask how his day was. Before, in the past, he would try to get in on their conversations, trying to be included in, trying to talk about anything that he thought they might like.

All he had done was annoy them, frustrate them, and make them start to ignore him.

(Once, he had stopped following them in the middle of the walk home, just to see if they would even notice if he wasn’t there.

They hadn’t, just continuing on their way.)

In the end, he just stopped trying to become part of his two year older sibling lives and had just taken to just walking behind them on the way home, the two his buffers against bullies.

 _‘They don’t want me here either.'_ was the numb thought that came through the young six year old’s mind, his eyes dimming as his hands clenched tightly to his backpack.

He should just do as the bullies suggested and leave.

Which he did. (In another life, maybe the youngest Sawada would have stayed for Sawada Nana, but in his mind, his Kaa-san had Chikako-neesan and Nariaki-niisan, she wouldn’t miss him much with them around.)

He went into his room, dumped out all of the stuff in his backpack, filled it with snacks, clothing, games, and extra shoes and just left out the front door, saying goodbye as he left.

(And the sad thing is, it never would have worked either if little Tsunayoshi wasn't already so isolated and ignored; it was only when the school called when Tsuna hadn't come in for a full week that Nana even realized he was missing. It would take a month for any sort of action to take place, due to the father’s background.

By then, the little boy was long gone.)

* * *

**/2nd Paint/**

* * *

 

“... This isn’t good.”

For the first hour and a half into his running away, the unknowing Sky just wondered around Namimori, stumped at what to do now.

After a long day at school, along with the emotional stress he was going through, the youth honestly didn’t want to walk that much. But as he had left his home with just a goodbye, he hadn’t thought to first ask for his mother for his allowance, thus meaning he only had what little pocket change he had saved from his lunch money.

And it was certainly no where near enough for him to afford anything that could transport him anywhere.

Through his wandering of the small town and hoping for some sort of answer, the young Tsunayoshi happened to be passing by a luxurious  apartment building.

(And so fate blows it’s winds of change and chance.)

Inside the building their happened to be a couple who were in-

“YOU DAMN BITCH, I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!”

“WELL, IF YOU ACTUALLY PAID ANY ATTENTION TO ME AT ALL YOU DAMN NUTCASE AND NOT TO YOUR OTHER GIRLS, MAYBE I WOULDN’T HAVE!”

-an argument, a rather heated one at that. And judging by the rather large table somehow getting thrown out the window, random things that must have been on it coming down as well, it would only get more heated the longer it went on.

Though, one of the things that came falling down happened to be train tickets to Tokyo, which fluttered out the window lazily to the street below, to a little brown eyed boy who had ducked for cover, smacking them in the face.

Tsuna was very grateful his ‘Do-This feeling’, a feeling that usually warned him of bullies and bad things, came out or otherwise he would have been hit with a TV Remote; though the tickets didn’t feel pleasant when hitting his face either. But when he saw just what had hit him, he couldn’t help but be excited.

He had a chance!

“Right, now I just need to find the Trains!” was exclaimed excitably, brown eyes sparkling at the thought and chance he had been given.

The tiny brunet had been on a train before once for a shopping trip with Kaa-san, to help with carrying things as both his siblings were off with friends, so he knew how to work the machines at the station.

(Though he took only one of the tickets, as he only needed one, since it didn't look like the angry couple were going to use them, and left.)

One sleepy and grumpy ticket taker later, Tsuna nearly skipped as he got onto the train, the thought of adventures he could have, like the heros in the comics he read. Maybe he would even find others who liked being around him! Like the true and wonderful friends who didn’t care when the hero was at their lowest, they came to him whenever the hero needed them, even if they got into a fight.

Tsuna couldn’t help but hope.

Though, as with anything good happening to him, the little six year old’s clumsiness decided to act, promising a hard collision with his face and the floor.

Which was how he basically tripped over fate and ended up meeting his future (true) Nii-san.

"Whoa, kido, almost got knocked off your feet there for a minute." was said by a still young voice, a noticable crack coming through here and there in the slang. Looking up to stutter out a thank you, Tsuna saw that it was an older teen with lime green haired who wore strange red sunglasses that shined in the light as he helped balance the younger kid. He looked around the age of some of the junior high students that the brunet had seen, and wore a pretty blue hoodie with an orange strap wrapped around him from his shoulder to his waist. He also had some brown cargo shorts, which didn’t hide the weird yellow skates on his feet, which made his feet look comically big.

He also had a funny looking smile on his face, but since Tsuna didn’t see anything mean in it like some of the smiles his bullies would have, he decided that he rather liked it.

"Thank you, Nii-san." the grateful clumsy kid replied.

"Yo, no need for formality; you can call me Yoyo." the lime green haired teen with a hoodie corrected as he gently led them to some empty seats, letting Tsuna sit down first before following.

"Yoyo-san?"

"Like I said, kido, you can drop the formality."

"Okay. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Now that's a mouthful; got a nickname kido?"

"Useless-Tsuna."

"... I ain't callin ya that... Hmmm, lets see, what can we do here... Oh, oh how about 27? For Tsu-Na?"

"I like it better than my old one."

* * *

**/3rd Paint/**

* * *

 

"-and that's why I decided to leave." Tsuna, now nicknamed 27, explained by telling his reasons for leaving.

When Sato Satoshi, or Yoyo as he had renamed himself, had asked why the kid was by himself, he had not expected the answer he had gotten.

"...O-kay, besides the fact that you’re leaving such a seriously messed up situation, I'm glad I could meet ya 27." Yoyo said, after he got over the fact this kid had been emotionally abused, physically by his bullies, and neglected by his family.

Oh, of course the kid didn’t say so in such terms, but just listening to him, watching how he seemed to shut down the more he talked, a touch of self-loathing echoing in everything he said. Watching how his eyes not only dimmed in remembrance, but watching him fidget with his backpack as at some points as he just couldn’t seem to make eye contact… And then there were the words themselves… If the sunglasses wearing skater wasn’t as talented with words as he was, he would have missed all the self-doubt, low self-esteem, and loneliness in the childish words. It was all of these things, all these hints that added together to show what this lonely little kid has gone through. Hell, he seemed to think his leaving them all as a favor to them!

No way could he just leave the kid on his own.

"So why are you going to Tokyo, Yoyo-san?" big brown eyes asked from a beaming face, as his hand clung to his own tighter in glee. (This way they wouldn’t get separated.)

... He just said he was happy to meet the brunet and he lights up like a Christmas tree?

Yeah, definitely not leaving this kid by himself; he'd probably form some sort of hero worship/dedication to the first person who believed and cared for him, who actually gave (or pretended to give) a damn for him, even if they were an asshole.

"Well, I'm planning on joining a Ruddie gang." he answered after he came to his decision.

"Ruddie?" and if that head tilt coupled with those eyes wasn't one of the cutest things, the hoodie wearing street punk didn't know what was.

"Basically street gangs that go around on special skates, able to see the soul of the streets; special paints that can make the most beautiful of art, masterpieces really, yo." Yoyo explained, his signature creepy smile (yes, he knew it was creepy; it was very useful in certain times, unfortunate family trait as it was) softening. Yeah, he remembered the first one he ever saw; it had touched his heart like nothing ever had before in his life previous strict and cold life. And then the picture he had painted with the paints he and only he had seen out of everyone around had been just amazing, as if they were coming from his very soul.

"Really? That sounds so cool! Can you tell me more?"

Smirking, the blond obliged, his silver tongue weaving various tales of heroes and villains on the streets, skating to even bigger and better heights that others could dream of doing, and painting their hearts and souls out for everyone else to see. He spoke of everything he knew of the Ruddies, letting his words for now paint the pictures in the young mind before him.

(And as 27 listened, he believed, his soul opening up to a whole different world.) 

* * *

**/4th Paint/**

* * *

 

"Ahchoo!" Tsuna sneezed, rubbing his nose with one of the tissues he carried with him. Sometimes his bullies would get even more violent or he was hit by his clumsiness, so he would need something to wipe off any blood or tears that might spill. His mom always wondered why they went through so much tissue though the year, so Tsuna usually just bought it with his own pocket money.

"Heh, guess it does get a bit cold in the mornings. Hang on, I might have something for that." Yoyo said as he started digging through his bag with his own belongings, before a cry of triumph was heard.

"And what do you know, even has your number on it." and so saying, he showed the kid the hoodie he pulled out.

It did indeed have 27 on it, on his right shoulder and the back. It was an orange and blue zip up one, and fit around the boy kinda like a dress.

Tsuna has never loved a gift more than the piece of clothing given to him by his first ever friend, the warmth it gave him not only coming from the cloth. (Sure, he’s gotten toys and such in the past, but those were usually ones his siblings wanted, old stuff they no longer wanted, or the one big present on his birthday, but this Hoodie was given to him by someone who liked being around him, the first ever he’s gotten from a friend!)

He would keep it forever!

(Even when others bought him more with his nickname on it, the first one given to him was still his favorite.)

"Glad you like it, now lets move it; we need to do a bit of shopping."

And thus started a long and confusing journey through back alleys along with dodging the occasional no good doer. Tsuna was admittedly a bit nervous about this; why did what they need have to be in such scary places?

They had seen just how grim such places were, with how some woman with weird clothes would try and coax Yoyo over to them with scary smiles while some men seemed to be getting into a really nasty fight, one biting off another’s nose!

Yoyo attempted to shield him from most of the sights, and it worked to a degree; people became wary when they saw that the teenager was one skates.

(Unfortunately, the sunglasses wearing couldn’t protect his eyes from everything that day.)  

"Ha! I knew a store like this had to exist; Tokyo-to is after all the home place for the Ruddies." The teen said in attempted cheer, leading the younger of them to a shop rather hidden away in Shibuya Terminal, one that required a bit of climbing to get to to even reach it.

"Are you sure they'll have a pair in my size? I know I'm kinda small." Tsuna said, holding on tightly to Yoyo's hand, nervous.

What if he wasn't able to become a Ruddie? After what the older boy said, it sounded absolutely wonderful (and far less lonely). But what if he was considered too young or something? What if he couldn't even skate? (He was pretty clumsy and only six years old after all.)

And all throughout his worrying, Yoyo had not only found him some skates that fit, matched his new hoodie, but even haggled and paid for them.

Staring down at his new skates, Tsuna frowned down at them from where he was sitting on the store bench, all his worries, fears, and stressors at the top of his head. Looking over at  Yoyo, he got a grin and a thumbs up, the action bringing warm feelings to him.Yoyo believed he could do this; he believed in him.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna tried to push back his fears before he stood up, letting his wheel clad feet touch solid ground for the first time.

Then he took his first steps in them and all his worries were gone.

With the skates, it felt like he, 27, was flying. (And he only fell once!)

* * *

**/5th Paint/**

* * *

 

In a simple, slightly run-down open air garage (that if one actually took the time to check was actually near the center of Tokyo-to) resided an old Ruddie gang, the GG’s.

They used to be a medium size group, nothing to brag to much about, but still entitled to it’s say here and there. It was three members strong and had some of the best Ruddie Skaters to shred the Streets.

One of them was a blond-haired hat wearing Ruddie with a yellow shirt, open grey jacket, teal pants with flame decals, and blue skates calling himself Corn, who had seen a lot being out on the streets. He’s seen betrayals so sly a person would never know the cause, to greed so thick it not only choked a person, but a whole people. From rape to murder, if it’s on the streets, he’s either heard about it or even seen it himself.

But even he was taken off guard with all the crap Rokkaku Gouji is causing with his group, trying to suppress everything from speech to music. It’s a surprise he hasn’t pissed off the wrong people, as Corn knows some of the Yakuza and Mafia groups are rather discontent with the man. Then again, he not only has the power, intelligence, and money to back himself up, but he even has his joke of a police force, the Rokkaku Police they’re calling themselves! The self styled genius is completely honest in hoping he never sees the mad bastard get a place in their government, though he won’t be surprised if it happens.

On the flip side, the Ruddie gang leader has seen and heard of some rather amazing good things as well on the streets; he’s seen loyalty so strong that not only was one willing to die for another, but even kill too as well. He’s heard of the rare kindnesses and has seen it in action a time or two here and there. He’s even seen bonds where it’s like soul mates, except they’re no romance in the way to possibly ruin it.

And no one could forget DJ Professor K, the owner of a pirate radio station who is willing to sacrifice just so music can still be heard freely, and so that everyone knows what’s really happening. That takes a set of balls that Corn doesn’t think he would ever had, especially with the climate as it is now, especially with the turf wars with the Ruddies going on as well.

Though with all the things he’s seen and heard, he didn’t think he was as unsure as he was now.  

"I'm still not sure about this; I mean, sure, we've had runaways and such join us before for a time, but never so young unless they come from the red lights." The hat wearing leader of the GG's said, his arms crossed as he took in the kid playing with his dog, Pots, a rottweiler and Shiba inu mix with a nice green coat.

"Hey, he can easily go and get online schooling like the rest of us, we’ll just have to lie about health reasons so he'll get an education. Besides, after what Yoyo said, I rather him be with us than elsewhere. Though we’ll have to keep an eye out for any missing posters." a most beautiful of voices of the higher smoky quality said, nearly turning Corn to mush.

Looks like the helmet wearing vice leader, Gum, already made her decision. Looking over to her, he met her visor covered eyes that leveled with his. She really was a vision to be honest, with her high collar, low cut neckline green dress hemmed with blue, even with her dark eyes burning with determination, her words heard clearly in what she said and left unsaid.

And Corn couldn't say anything to that; he had just been another orphaned kid when he joined the streets, looking for a place he could call home after he lost his first one. Gum, on the other hand, had used the streets to escape her own abusive mother.

(And damn had it been lucky he had been the one to find her first; when they first started out; he rather now imagine what could have happened to her if he hadn’t)

She personally knew fists weren't the only things that hurt.

Looking over at fluffy little 27, he couldn’t help but sigh before turning back to the rather triumphant woman.

"Fine! But the brat is Yoyo's responsibility."

* * *

**/6th Paint/**

* * *

 

"Okay, since you both are new to this, me and Gum will give you the low down on everything you need to know." was what Corn said, before putting them through their paces, Gum and Roboy (an actual robot that wore a baseball cap! 27 had easily decided that he was his second favorite person) helping here and there as they started off simple.

Soon, they found themselves sending sparks everywhere as they grinded all around the garage area, spraying tags and learning lots of new tricks. (Boost Dash was very much a favorite) And he had only fallen two times with no cuts or bruises during the whole thing!

Though when 27 had found himself grinding right up a telephone pole, he couldn’t help but let out a yelp and then accidently jump off due to the height, without hurting himself.

"Whoa! How did I do that?!" the little boy exclaimed, stunned that he did that without any harm coming to himself himself; when he had jumped down from the tree in his backyard, he had ended up scraping his knees and making his mother scold him for doing that.

But jumping down from the pole had been much higher than that! How was this possible?

"Ah, but you got a bit of the streets in you now kid; and that changes people. It’s what makes Ruddies so different and abe to do things they have never even dream of, able to jump from buildings only to end up a bit scraped, taking a dive in waters from a hundred feet only to get just a bit banged up and waterlogged, and make the world basically your personal playground. It's certainly a thrill and a power trip when one first starts out." Corn explained, a gleam in his eye as he did, Yoyo and 27 hanging on to his every word in awe.

(Just like so many others before them, all wide eyed and amazed at what they were now capable of. Though Corn could admit he was grateful that neither of them had that dark look to them that showed off their greed; it was just genuine amazement .)

"But you can still get hurt, so don't go off and do stupid shit just cause you can now; you’re still very mortal after all.’ Gum warned, her eyes flashing easily seen through the see-through visor, making Yoyo wonder who she had lost that way. “And if you ever need any help, just ask the ever annoying Roboy; he'll be glad for the excuse to talk." she then advised, receiving a “Hey!” from the robot, who then turned to them after he glared at Gum for a bit..

"Also, make sure you keep a special look out for red paint cans with a white plus on them; they can heal you better than most doctors could, though unfortunately they can't fix the flu." the robot advised, his robotic arms crossing over the metal chest plate as he did, causing a slight sharp sound that was thankfully a quiet one.

Nodding, Yoyo and 27 then went back to training, while other aspects of the streets were explained to them as they did, some of it feeling like it was beaten repeatedly into their minds.

The little boy didn't really mind though; he was having too much fun.

(Something he hasn’t had in such a long time.)

* * *

 

**/7th Paint/**

* * *

 

"Okay, what the hell happened? You guys go and check out the hill and end up coming back after you and 27 beat up the Rokkaku Police!" Corn was having a headache. When he had heard rumors of someone messing with their turf, he had sent both Yoyo and 27 to check it out, thinking it would be like any other milk run.

He did not expect to hear DJ Professor K talk over Jet Set Radio about how the GG’s and the Rokkaku Police met head to head with each other, their gang coming out the winner.

"Yo, to be fair, we couldn't really escape; they had put up these electric fences before me and 27 could do anything. It all turned out alright though, specifically when the kido broke out into flames." Yoyo explained, sounding pretty calm even though his fingers started messing with his orange sash-thing, a nervous tick if Corn was judging it right.

(It was learned over time that if you really wanted to tell how the greenet felt, you had to watch his hands.)

"He what!?" Scratch the headache, he was having a migraine.

"Yeah, I freaked for a minute too, till I noticed the flames interacted with the paint; it was beautiful, really should have seen it. Does that happen often?" was said in that same calm tone even as his hands still messed with his straps. Corn really wished he could see the other’s eyes right now, because he really could do with a window to the soul now.

"... You know, you guys may be crazy, but you sure are fun." a headphone wearing brunet teen said, sounding rather amused. From what the GG Leader had gotten from the large sunglasses wearer who introduced himself as Beat he said he was really impressed by some of their members and that he wanted to join their group. Corn didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him.

“... Please, explain from the beginning.” The hat wearing leader said, needing a drink so bad right now…

And thus, with the extreme skill that Yoyo possessed with words, the GG Leader was regaled with the tale of what happened at Dogenzaka Hill. To have a simple trip to figure out who stole the Goddess statue there to how it became a competition with the suspect, then finished off with recruiting said suspect and a battle with the cops…

Again, Corn need a damn drink now.

“... And what do you mean by 27 catching fire?”

* * *

 

**/8th Paint/**

* * *

 

One would never think to take the saying of ‘he/she’s on fire!’ literally, even if it was considered a compliment.

Then again, their youngest member was different.

"...Okay, that is cool." Gum said a bit awestruck, staring in shock at the art around the open aired garage's half-pipe.

When 27 had been asked to do what he did at the hill, he had in turn started to concentrate as hard as he could to activated a little orange flame on his fluffy head, which was a shock.

Then he had proceeded to paint; it was amazing, breathtaking, she honestly couldn’t fully words just how awesome it was, all the words falling short.

With what looked like orange skies over a bit darker 27 in a sun, it had cloud bubble G's on either side of the picture.

And it glowed; just like those rare graffiti stops that healed a person. Just like Graffiti Souls, literal creativity ensouled, which could make a person’s art even more breath taking.

The art made the young girl feel something she has only felt from few people; acceptance, completely and utterly accepted.

And so warm as well.

(It soothed and comforted the little girl in her who had only wanted her mother to just smile at her and mean it.)

"Do you all like it? I put a whole lot of soul in it, just like Yoyo said you should." 27 says, big brown eyes staring at them all.

Gum couldn’t help but smile as she watched Yoyo ruffle the kid’s hair, a grin on his face as he said, “It’s awesome 27, it really is.”

Looks like something can even throw the infamous Silver Tongued Yoyo off his game. (She didn’t blame him.)

* * *

**/9th Paint/**

* * *

 

"-and give a little shout out to my home boy, 27; thank's for the solid you did me the other day. Now lets play some tunes!" was said over the radio, before it turned to some new song that just came out.

Everyone turned to look at the youngest member of their group, who was playing with Pots the dog once again. (He was either always with Yoyo or playing with Pots.)

"... You met the DJ Professor K?" Yoyo asked, slightly confused on how the two could have possibly met.

"Hmmm?" the numbered nicknamed boy looked up, looking thoughtful.

"Oh! It must have been the dark man with funny hair! Yeah, he was a few yen short for his drink so I gave him some! He had a very nice voice too. I hope I can meet him again." 27 said sweetly, before rolling over on his wheels to Yoyo, holding his arms out in the 'pick me up pleeeaasse?' (Tsuna would add the please with just his eyes, which just seemed to get even bigger) gesture.

Laughing, the blond picked him up, "With those eyes and that charm, you might just have the world at your fingertips kido." he chuckled as the little brunet just hugged him.

"I'd just probably give it to you guys; I don't really need anything else." the brunet said simply, making the red sunglass wearer bite back a sigh. The little guy has come a long way from being ‘Useless-Tsuna’ with how he is not only more confident, but in how he has matured over the last few months. With every new trick mastered to every Mystery Tape found to every Graffiti Soul earned, 27 has grown to be a very perceptive and confidant little boy.

But he is still a young child, still Sawada Tsunayoshi for all that everyone still calls him 27 now.

He still looks to everyone to make sure they want him there, stays quiet, still, and out of the way of the larger group when no one is talking to him. He goes under the radar so as to not give a reason for others to have any problems with him.

The only time this changes is if Yoyo himself is involved in the equation.

Someone trash talking him? 27 will stand right by his said, doing his pouting glare at them, ready to Boost Dash them into next week. Yoyo mentions what he wants to eat for dinner that night? 27 will want it too.

The greenet had been right when he said the little guy would be loyal and devoted to the first person who showed him a kind hand and/or even believed in him; he really shouldn’t have been surprised that it was himself.

(It would take some time for the young six year old to get out of this mindset; until then, Yoyo would try little baby steps in getting the other to see him as something a little more down to earth.)

"Like I said, fingertips." Yoyo said simply, a crooked smile coming over his face as Tsuna laughed.

* * *

**/10th Paint/**

* * *

 

"Tanks?! Fucking tanks of all things? And then Hayashi with a race on the side with those damned Poison Jam thieves!" a very exasperated leader of the Ruddie gang the GG's yelled, a sheepish and also worried Yoyo being the one chewed out.

"Hey! It's not Yoyo's fault! We were both trapped and I wanted to help so I did." 27 pouted, looking too adorable as he did. Corn had to make himself look away, otherwise he wouldn't want to yell at them anymore.

This was serious! The Rokkaku group was starting to go completely out of control in their show of force! And they have also been starting to go specifically after Ruddies; he’s heard of entire gangs getting wiped out by them, the insane Police Chief Hayashi, who has been know to shoot his own subordinates just for bringing him the wrong things for breakfast, leading it himself! (And sure, it might just be some poser gangs, but it still stands!) He’s even heard that an assassin group of some sort, some Golden Rhinos or something, have also been sent out to deal away with a few others in much more forceful ways.

"And I figure since we both made it out okay we could finish painting Chuo Street; l didn’t want to risk having to come back at a later date and giving the Police another shot at us. Though I have to admit I had not expected those overgrown thugs who call themselves Ruddies to come out then and there, challenges on their tongues. But we showed them who the man was." the blond defended himself, the tiny brunet nodding along.

Corn eyed the other carefully, taking in the tense ways he was standing, and how much more defensive he was of the younger member he was with.

Sounds like Poison Jam didn’t exactly give them a choice in the matter.

“Gum, your opinion?” Corn asked, looking over to his SIC who had been sitting on the one couch in the garage.

The dress wearing Ruddie looked up from her mag, frown on her lovely lips as she slowly chewed on her bubble gum, thinking everything over as she looked them over.

"... Just be careful guys; we don't want either of you to get hurt, especially with how things are now." she warned, though the concern was easy to spot in her voice.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say for the situation? Mind you, it's good advice, but really?" Corn asked, nearly at the end of his rope.

"Yes really; I've come to find that trouble follows them around, and with people like that, all you can do is ask them to be careful." she says simply, going back to her magazine, the greenet and brunet smiling even more sheepishly as their leader throws his hands up in the air.

Well, Gum had them there.

* * *

**/11th Paint/**

* * *

 

"So the sewers, yo? Nasty place for some nasty guys." Yoyo mused over the information he won in the flag battle with Rapid99, the all girl Ruddie gang that ruled 99th Street. As it was well known that Rapid99 and Poison Jam had it in for the other, it was thought that they could get some info about the fish-faces from the girls.

Of course, just like how 99th street was home to the extreme criminal element in Tokyo, the pig-tailed haired girls had been just as ruthless as the place they called home. They were challenged to a game of capture the flag, the winner getting what they wanted in the end. (Yoyo would admit he was nervous about what the other group would demand, but they never did state what they wanted.)

Damn had that been intense! The streets were full of surprises honestly with how the flags would randomly appear then disappear once you touched them.

Poison Jam would soon get theirs, and the statue of the Goddess would once more be returned back to GG territory if the silver tongue young teen had any say.

"That was so much fun, especially going up the dragon's head! Do you think we can do it again once we're through with the PJ's? Cuz I'd really like to play with you all again." And of course, little 27 was more focused on the fun part then the winning, little doe eyes coming out as he asked.

"Awwww, sure sugar, don't see why not." one of the rather colorful girls said, one of them even picking the tiny brunet up to hug. Yoyo made sure to watch them carefully, not trusting these ladies much, especially when he had no clue what they wanted.

"Wait, what did you call those fish fu-freaks." one of the girls noticed, changing what she was going to say after the lime green haired male glared at her from the corner of his eye, his sunglasses doing nothing to hide his frown. He’s been trying to cut the cursing going around the little guy, though it’s been a rather slow progress what with them being on the streets.

(27 after all still has a chance for a good life after all.)

"27 calls them the PJ's because he can't pronounce Poison. Well, that or P-Jam." the older of the male Ruddies explained to the queens of 99th Street.

Judging by the slow smirks on their faces, they thought this just as funny as the rest of the GG's did, the kid originally known as Tsuna completely clueless.

Poison Jam will never live this down.

(And apparently he was hot when he glared or he was their type, because when he got back to the garage he found a whole bunch of phone numbers in his hoodie pocket.)

* * *

**/12th Paint/**

* * *

 

"Ahchoo!" was the greeting everyone received when Yoyo and 27 walked in.

"What the heck happened to you? And why do you stink almost worse than Poison Jam does?" Corn asked the sunglasses wearing lime haired teen, half afraid of the answer.

Yoyo and 27 had basically taken over the Missing Goddess Statue case, covering all their bases as they searched and looked into every lead, which finally lead them to Poison Jam and the Sewers. The Professor had had a time with going over their adventure, speaking it word for word as he detailed their victory over the PJ Leader, Cube, and her freaky, fishy minions at the bottom of the Tokyo Sewage Facility.

"Yoyo saved me from falling in the sewer water, since I can't swim and all, but fell in during doing so." The brunet spoke from beside the older boy, not even the smell making him move from the other's side.

"And on top of that, I think I'm getting a cold; flu season is in the wind after all." And just after saying so, the blue hoodie wearing thirteen year old sneezes once more.

"Anyways, I was wondering if any of you guys can take the kido here in for a bit; I don't wanting him catching anything till I can take him to the Doc. Besides, I want to check up on a few rumors I’ve heard before it really hits." the brown eyed boy did not look please with this as the others looked at the older boy in surprise.

"I don't wanna." he pouted, though the cuteness worked against him in making Yoyo even more concerned for his health.

"No buts; I'm not having you catch whatever germs that water has until you get your shots, got it? I don't want to lose you to anything, kay?" Yoyo actually took his glasses off to stare Tsuna in the eyes, revealing a pretty blue-green color.

"...Okay... But it can't be for long, so you better get well soon." and puffing up with all his might, brown eyes give a hard stare to bright blue ones.

"Just until I'm sure I don't have what the PJ's have." Yoyo grinned, showing off a rather warm, if still creepy, grin.

And was returned by an equally bright grin as well.

("Should we say something?" "Quiet, those two are having a moment.") 

* * *

 

**/13th Paint/**

* * *

 

It was officially the worst day in Tsuna's life.

Yoyo was missing.

(He should have listened to his ‘Do-This’ Feeling; if only he had, maybe Yoyo wouldn’t be gone!)

He had been staying with Gum for the time and she was really nice, but he wanted the lime green haired Ruddie more.

He wanted the person who told him stories from his own imagination before he went to bed, who made sure he ate his icky vegetables even if he didn’t want to either. He wanted the one who told him silly jokes to make him laugh and whose grins, even if scary at times, made 27 feel so saft. He wanted to have fun, laugh, cry, and even go out to eat werid foods with the older boy who helped him and showed him it was okay to be afraid.

He wanted Yoyo, the guy who he considered… who he had considered as his real brother, the one he wished that his blood one had been to him... but never had the chance to tell him that.

He and Gum had gone to the other hill that the Immortals were messing up to tag it and hopefully get their attention, as rumor said that they had an idea of just what happened to the hoddie wearing Ruddie.

They hadn’t gotten anything, even though they had ended up meeting this older teen calling herself Boogie, who had her blond dyed dreads up in a high ponytail and a sweet voice. She had been impressed by both his and Gum’s speeds and has asked to join, getting agreement form Gum.

(She was nice, but still not Yoyo.)

The brunet now knows why it's call a 'missing person'. Because you miss that person so very much.

(He doesn’t even stop to consider if his blood family could be feeling the same way he is; because why would they?)

* * *

 

**/14th Paint/**

* * *

 

The dark skinned and blond music loving girl, Boogie, was worried for the kid.

After she had joined, Gum had asked her if she could keep an eye on 27, just in case he got it in his head to search for Yoyo himself alone as she just didn’t have the time to search all over the place, being Corn’s SIC and all. Boogie hadn’t minded, as they fluffy haired brunet had been such a sweetheart, if a bit solemn and sad most of the time

The young woman had taken a bit too much enjoyment in shaking the Immortals down for info.

When they had finally been able to shake those freaky Ruddies calling themselves immortal down into revealing their guarded info and leading them to Highway Zero, 27 had just frowned at the cage holding the infamous Silver Tongue Ruddie.

"It's just... That doesn't feel like Yoyo... doesn't feel alive like him." 27 had answered, frown still present on that cute little face as he tried to get a better look at the caged person.

And in retrospect, it made so much sense, seeing that the Yoyo they all thought had betrayed them was really a Noise Tank, some freaky robot skaters created by the Rokkaku Group, in disguise.

That had been a shocker; all except to 27, who had maintained though the whole time that Yoyo would never had done that. And he kept to his words, despite all those comments and sideways looks directed at him throughout the search for ‘Yoyo’. More than a few nasty words had been said to the loyal brunet, who stayed firm in his belief.

Her and Jazz, a white haired fashionista they had met and befriended in this whole mess, both had never met the infamous silver tongued Ruddie, so they weren't clouded by the sense of betrayal and anger. Though the both know a little brown eyed boy who made beautiful art, was sweeter than pie, and apparently knew Yoyo the best. So despite all the negativity from the others, both the new girls and a few others decided to give the little guy their backs, talking back to the some who got particularly heated up when 27 voiced up his belief for the possible traitor.

Needless to say, it got awkward for all of them when they got proven wrong and 27 proven right.

Didn't mean she shouldn't, wouldn't kick their asses for their treatment of the little guy; if the real Yoyo didn't tear into their hides first.

She honestly couldn't wait to meet the much loved (and from what she figured out from what wasn't said, overprotective) Ruddie.

Until then, she would worry for the kid.

* * *

**/15th Paint/**

* * *

 

Yoyo sincerely hoped he wasn’t dreaming, that there really were ecstatic watering brown eyes meeting his own uncovered ones. Hallucinations wouldn’t be too far off, with how little he has had to eat after all and the fever he has been developing the last few days.

“NII-SAN!” Nope, still there and calling him brother now.

The lime green haired boy couldn’t help but smile even as he felt tears falling from his eyes. He would never want 27, little Tsunayoshi, to see him like how he was. He need so many things right now, with how the bastards who captured him have been starving him and the cold he had before acting up. He need a doctor definitely, but a shower and food would also be very much appreciated as well. He was an honest mess as of right now, and he knew it wasn’t a pretty thing to look at.

And despite the fact he really didn’t want the little boy to see any cruelty like this, especially done to someone he cared for, he can’t help but cry in happiness and relief that he had been among the ones to find him along with two other girls he had never seen before.

He really needed a familiar, friendly face at that moment.

And even as he was finally freed from the cage, then tackled into by said friendly face, he couldn’t help but laugh as he fell over, too weak to even stand at the moment.

Reunions used to always be such a drag to him, as him and his family never really see eye to eye besides a few here and there.

But seeing that happy face once more, he could now finally see why others would look forward to ‘reuniting with loved ones’ so much.

(Because being away from those you care for was torture, but being with them again was bliss.)

* * *

**/16th Paint/**

* * *

 

Yoyo Nii-san had a very weird smile on his face; one which he has been wearing since Jazz-chan and Boogie-chan had their ‘private talk’.

And it wasn’t his normal weird smile, or the one he had when he, Garam, and Beat went and done something they weren’t suppose to.

This one, Tsuna felt, was dangerous, though not to him.

The little boy would have pondered more on it, but he kept having the other GG members, the ones who had been really mean when Yoyo had been kidnapped, come to him apologizing all throughout the day. His older brother’s strange smile was usually strange and his ‘Do-This’ feeling wasn’t acting up, so he didn’t think on it much afterwards.

(What he didn’t know was the everyone who cared for the youth had been rather vocal with Yoyo on what had been happening since he had been gone, Boogie and Jazz at the front of the line. And while the hoodie wearing teen was still on light activity by the doctor’s orders, it didn’t mean he wasn’t ready to go to war for his honorary little brother.

And it didn’t hurt that he had plenty of others willing to join in on the threats.

They were so lucky 27 was so forgiving; Yoyo wasn’t, especially since it it didn’t take much energy to use an interesting indigo colored flame to give others nightmares.)

* * *

**/17th Paint/**

* * *

 

Every Ruddie in Toyko-to knew Rokkaku Gouji was nuts; they just didn’t know to what extent.

When everyone in the city had been told to come to Shibuya Terminal, they had come in expecting an armed guard everywhere, people being forced to stand still as the man preached his thoughts and dreams.

They had not expected an ugly ass tower and the utterly insane speech the man was giving.

.”..Unfortunately, this Tower of Ultimate beauty isn’t FINISHED! That is why I need you; GIVE ME YOUR VOICES SO THAT THIS TOWER MAY BE FINISHED! And to guide you all will be my beautiful children, Zero Beat!”(Paraphrased from Jet Set Radio Future, Rokkaku Gouji) was announced from the rather scary Tower by a madman. His delighted laughter could be easily heard as more robot Skaters, though these looking like Beat slightly, came out and caused more panic as more and more people were getting sucked into the monstrosity that was called a tower.

“Yoyo, why is this happening?” Tsuna couldn’t help but whimper, clinging tightly to his big brother figure, who was observing the surroundings grimly even as he used a Boost dash to get them safely out of the vacuum that was sucking people in.

“Greedy people, Tsuna, are things I would never want to understand, nor do I want ya to ever as well. Others out there wanting and taking to their heart’s content, yet never ever really satisfied; there are those types everywhere kido. You just have to be careful around them, or even better, put them down where they are.” the hoodie wearing Ruddie explained quietly, glaring behind his glasses as he stared up at the madman who caused so much pain and suffering for his sick goals and greed.

This was one of those latter times; and judging by the looks on the rest of the Gang’s faces, they agreed.

“Yo, let’s go put these things down!” was shouted, making the GG’s go all out, putting down those twisted bots in their place, the street soul paint cans they used going a long way to do so.

And just when they thought victory was in their grasp with all those things put down and the skies clearing up, Yoyo nearly freaked out when he saw 27 (his little bro) start to get sucked into the monstrosity.

Not on his watch.

And to the horror of the rest of the gang, they could only watch as some of their treasured members were sucked into the tower, not able to reach them in time to stop them from going in.

* * *

**/18th Paint/**

* * *

 

No one but the two who went into the “Tower of Ultimate Beauty” knew what happened in there, and they were both staying quiet about it.

All that anyone knew was that they had scars from the outcome, both physical and mental.

Yoyo had come out of the tower with blood dripping around his eye and metal that looked like it came from some sort of railing stuck in his side. The Doc had to operate for the whole night on the young teen, his street soul and funny fire the only reasons why he was alive at this point. It left only two scars on the silver tongue Ruddie, a star burst one on his left side of his body and one thick line leading down from his forehead to chin on his face that crossed his right eye, though thankfully not affecting his sight.

In comparison, 27 had come out a lot better than his older brother figure, receiving only one cut that ran horizontally across his face, leaving a straight thin scar across his cheeks and nose.

On the other hand, the mental scars seemed to run even deeper.

If the two boys had been protective of each other before, it was nothing compared to how they were now.

The tiny doe-eyed brunet had nearly burned the Doc, a chain smoking greying 20 year old, to death with his flames for making Yoyo scream. It was only Yoyo yelling that he needed this so he could heal that stopped the young boy from doing it.

Though Yoyo wasn’t innocent either in this; a few weeks later he had used his own newly discovered flames to drive some thugs nearly insane with their own fears for trying to kidnap the young child away from him.

It was 27 who stopped him from doing so, saying they weren’t worth it and just turning them in to the police.

Though the protectiveness wasn’t the only thing that changed; Yoyo was now an apprentice to the Doc.

That had been fun to watch, seeing the young teen use his silver tongue and manners to shock the Doc into agreeing.

Their youngest member on the other hand had become more perceptive though, starting to really look and learn from the streets, paying attention to the things that Yoyo tried to hide from him. And he was really taking to it, even with how much the lime green haired youth tried to hide.

27 just seemed to have a knack for survival.

But then again, survival and freedom is what makes up a Ruddie in the first place.

* * *

**/19th Paint/**

* * *

 

“It’s strange.” Tsuna mused as he licked at his ice cream, the vendor eyeing him, Yoyo, and Beat warily.

“What? That Yoyo finally nailed that street challenge? Yeah, that was pretty weird.” Beat smirked, getting a glare directed at him from the sunglasses wearer.

“At least it didn’t take me 10 times like a certain someone else.” was the retort, making the headphone wearing teen sputter.

“No, it’s not that.” Tsuna cut in, hoping to prevent an argument if he did, “It’s how everyone is acting; it’s like some bad guy didn’t just try and destroy everyone’s lives.” the tiny brunet pointed out, looking at everyone around Chuo Street as they went on their way, some not even paying them any mind while others always kept them in their sights.

“Huh, well, that’s people for you; we’re a resilient group.” Beat said, putting in his two yen.

“Or it could be they’re pretending it never happened; out of sight, out of mind after all. You’d be surprised how much people will deny something just to make sure they feel better and that their world doesn’t fall around them out of their nice little labels.” Yoyo himself observed, putting down the newspaper he had been reading to look at him, something about the action seeming to catch Beat’s attention.

“Hmmm.” Tsuna hummed, wondering if that is what his mother had done; she seemed pretty happy in her own little word after all, and she wasn’t one who took surprises or bad news well at first.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Beat suddenly exclaimed, tearing the paper from the other older skater’s hands.

“Hey, what gives!” was nearly yelled right back, Yoyo reaching for the paper only to get it shoved right into his face.

The greenet suddenly stilled so suddenly, it made the tiny brunet youth bristle himself at whatever made his brother upset.

NO ONE should upset his older brother.

“What’s wrong?” the unknowing young Sky asked, seeming to bring both teens attention to himself.

He really didn’t like the look of worry directed at him (it made his ‘Do-This’ feeling, which Gum called Intuition, to start sounding out alarms.)

“... We need to see the others about this.” Was all his Nii-san said, handing him the paper.

Looking down at the paper, 27 felt his stomach drop as he took in what he was looking at.

He sometimes hated it when his Intuition was right.

* * *

**/20th Paint/**

* * *

 

It was one of those ‘Missing Child’ pictures one would sometimes see here and there, showing bright eyed children at their most cutest, that they were now gone somewhere they shouldn’t be. They were usually meant for good things, helping lost or kidnapped children to finally come home.

For runaway children on the other hand, they were things that caused an endless source of paranoia.

As Gum stared blankly at the picture of a rather surprised and slightly terrified Sawada Tsunayoshi getting licked by a cow, the girl couldn’t help but remember a time filled with enraged words and slaps to the face. And all because she was developing into a rather beautiful young woman, one who could potentially be more stunning than her own model of a mother.  

True, little Tsuna hadn’t been ‘abused’ in the way everyone considered abusive, but a girl who once was known as Sakamoto Himiko knew the power that words could hold and how ignoring someone could hurt.

It was lucky that their little 27 left so early; if this went on a few more years, it would be lucky if he only just came out of it with little to no self-esteem. She didn’t want to even think of the worst case scenarios, as they would never happen now.

(Suicide was said to never be an answer, but how it was a tempting one at times.)  

Looking over to where the nervous brunet was, Gum couldn’t help but be amazed at the strength this little boy held; while he still had his baby fat, he was a lot thinner with all the exercise and high-protein diet they’ve been on (Ruddies burn through calories like one wouldn’t believe.) And just like any other Ruddie on the streets, those soft brown eyes have aged and harden, the streets and their knowledge leading to that. (Even though Gum can still see the little bit of Tsuna still there, still as warm and accepting as he always was, just like how there is a bit of Himiko in her in how she still always cares for her friends, even though Gum could care less for her boyfriends.)

Though right now, the GG’s youngest member was trying to act like a turtle and disappear into his hoodie. When that didn’t work, he tried to merge into Yoyo, who wrapped an arm around the obviously distressed and nervous young member.

“... 27, you’ll have to probably keep your hood up anytime out of the garage.” Corn said finally, getting relieved brown eyes to peak out to look at him gratefully, while the rest of the members relaxed.

The Sawada’s had their chance with Tsunayoshi and lost it; 27 was a Ruddie now, and part of the GG’s.

(But even if the GG’s were never here, he belonged in the streets now; and once they gave you soul, one was never the same.)

And they wouldn’t want it any other way.

* * *

_After all, once a child of the streets, always a child from the streets._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, first things first; Hi, how you doing?
> 
> Anyways, as for the the twin's name in this story they are based on the Tokugawa Shogunate. The sister's is Chikako, Princess Kazu who was pretty awesome and a wife to one of the Shoguns. The brother's is Tokugawa Nariaki, who's legacy involves building a pretty famous garden. (Yes, I totally pulled this all from Wikipedia, don't judge me.)
> 
> And yes, I do want to continue this story as a series, as the end felt pretty done for me, this part of the tale done and over with. I know how I want this story to go, and I feel very strongly about it, as this is one of my lovely babies (Besides, who am I to deny the mixture of Willpower and Creativity? And the attempt to making Video Game elements make some sort of sense in reality... Well, Tsuna gets shot in the repeatedly in canon, I think I can make it work here.)
> 
> Thank you all for reading this to the end, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> (And ask any question you want, I love them!)


End file.
